talesonharrisonrailsfandomcom-20200213-history
George Takes A Dive
"Oh (15X)! I can't believe I had to let that tub of lard pass by with his excursion! When I get to Thurstan, I'll show him whose boss!" - George, after Big Mac overtakes him 'George Takes A Dive '''is the fifth episode of Tales On Harrison Rails. It aired on June 20, 2016. Plot All of the engines were impressed by how hard Big Mac worked. Mr. Williams decided to give him an excursion to Tidewater as a reward. He needs another engine to do the excursion with Big Mac, and Nicholas calls it. Mr. Williams then also assigns George to deliver some coal hoppers to Tidewater. After George picks up his coal train, he is ready to go when he has to wait for Big Mac to pass by. This really annoys George, so he decides to show him "whose boss". After George arrived at Tidewater, he went to confront Big Mac, but Big Mac instead started teasing George, which annoyed him even more. George started thinking he could be stronger than Big Mac, so he decided to put a long line of coal hoppers together to show off. George soon assembled his coal hoppers, but little did he know that the coal hoppers had their brakes hard on. George struggled as hard as he could to move them, but they wouldn't move. George pulled as hard as he could, and broke the coupling. This caused George to barrel out of control and take a plunge into the river. So much for being the stronger engine in the world now, George! George is sunk. Mr. Williams arrives and scolds George for showing off instead of doing his work like normal. George begs Mr. Williams to get him out, but Mr. Williams refuses to do it until high tide. Mr. Williams finds Big Mac and Nicholas, who both gave positive reviews on their excursion. Characters * George * Nicholas * Big Mac * Mr. Williams * Steve ''(does not speak) * Eric (not named; does not speak) * Lily (stock footage cameo) * Lilim (stock footage cameo) * Terence (stock footage cameo) * Grant (deleted scene) * Joe (deleted scene) Locations * Jefferson Roundhouse * Harrison * River Bridge * Blue Sky * Thurstan * Mapleton Trivia * First appearance of Eric. * This episode remarks the last time for a few things: ** Last episode until Troublesome Freight Cars where an episode doesn't get split into parts. ** Big Mac's last speaking role to date. * When Big Mac says, "Yes! Because my railroad ALWAYS has the right-of-way!", he makes a reference to the Union Pacific Great Big Rolling Railroad song. * Stock footage from George's Journey and The Big Visitor were used. * CottonBeltSD40T never thought it was a good idea for his character to do the excursion, as Nicholas is supposed to be pulling freight. It would have worked better if Lily or Steve did it. * George's accident is why he is absent from "Marty to the Rescue". * When George tries (with failure) to pull a long line of coal hoppers, it is a reference to the Thomas & Friends episode, "The World's Strongest Engine". * The events of this episode were later mentioned by Steve in The Good, The Bad, And The Beautiful and by George himself in Challenge Approaching. Goofs * In one shot of Big Mac, the navigation point can be seen. Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:IPad episodes Category:Episodes that feature a crash Category:Season 1 episodes